Systems that controllably deflect incident electromagnetic radiation represent fundamental components of many modern technological devices including, but not limited to, optical switches, optical modulators, and other optical communications devices. Notably, it is to be appreciated that although one or more of the embodiments herein is presented in the context of optical communications frequencies, the present teachings are applicable across a broad spectrum of radiation frequencies ranging from microwave frequencies to x-ray radiation frequencies.
Optical switching devices based on microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology have been proposed in which the orientation of one or more micro-mirrors is controlled to achieve redirection of an incident optical beam toward different, spatially separated output ports. Advances in lightwave circuit fabrication methods have yielded increased performance and spatial compactness in such MEMS-based optical switching devices. However, issues remain that may confound further attempts to improve their performance and/or spatial compactness.
By way of example, because there is a relatively modest relationship between the angular orientation of a planar micro-mirror and the beam redirection angle provided by that micro-mirror, it is often necessary to position the respective output ports a substantial distance away from the micro-mirror to achieve sufficient spatial divergence of the resultant deflected beams. Although at least partially remedied by various foldover arrangements, limitations on achievable device compactness are nevertheless presented. It would be desirable to provide for controllable light deflection over a broader range of angles for a given angular actuation of a light-deflecting element. It would be further desirable to provide for controllable deflection of an incident optical beam promoting improvements in one or more of switching speed, modulation speed, scalability, and integrability with other planar lightwave devices. Other issues remain as would be apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading the present disclosure.